Team Isa
"Team Isa" is the sixty-fourth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on November 15, 2019 and the fifteenth episode in the third season.[1] Summary Plot In Castillo Park, a short man arrives on a huge black horse. He then pulls out a guitar and uses it to put everyone in the park under a spell. The man is a bandit named Tito. He robs all of the entranced people. he then takes off to rob more people. Meanwhile at Avalor Palace, Francisco and Luisa head out to the beach. Isabel's friends arrive not long afterwards. Isabel has a new invention that she made for Cristina: The Super Chair, a wheelchair that has all kinds of gadgets. Isabel wants to try them all out but Cristina wants to take it slow. Elena agrees with her by telling Isabel people need to do things their own way. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Isabel explains that it's the alarm system she invented for Elena's team so they would know there's an emergency. Isabel heads to where Elena's team is meeting. At the meeting, Gabe tells them about the bandit and they all set off. They arrive in Castillo Park and confront Tito. Unfortunately, Elena, Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi get put under Tito's spell too. Isabel, who was left behind, retreats back to Avalor Palace to get help. Isabel's friends are playing in the courtyard when Oliva arrives for her lesson with Mateo. Isabel arrives back and tells her friends what happened. The four of them agree to help her. Isabel comes up with a Elena themed plan. Despite tripping over each other, the plan works. Quique, Amara, and Olivia are thrilled the plan worked but Cristina points out that that was just a one time only fluke. Tito reappears and Isabel comes up with another Elena themed plan. Unfortunately, the plan backfires because they just trip over each other again. After Quique blurts out that Elena's the Crown Princess, Tito decides to use Elena to help him rob the Royal Treasury. The others ask Isabel what the plan is now. Isabel tells them she can't come up with another Elena themed plan. Cristina tells Isabel she just needs to be herself. Isabel comes up with a new plan and it works because they play to their strenghs this time, Elena and the others are out of the bandit's trance and Tito is apprehended just as Francisco and Luisa return. Francisco takes Tito's broken guitar back inside to be repair, much to his granddaughters' horror. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Anthony Ramos as Tito[2] *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Kitana Turnbull as Olivia Gallery Team Meeting.png Let’s head out.jpeg Elena & co hypnotized.png Elena & co hypnotized by Tito's music.png Elena and buddies in Tito’s trance.jpeg Mateo and Elena hypnotized.png 6DD7ABAD-A43F-4732-BC1C-15B89AAAB1B0.png 4AF6A4E2-FCF7-419C-A4A5-A0B3E2FF7F2C.png This is bad.png FAC256C3-F070-4B4B-87FF-7C00CA95ACEE.png We can’t see.jpeg 7EA05C9A-06F1-4535-BE94-1CBF852F0D47.png 8E70F089-CDA1-4EFB-9367-657E15FCEE2F.jpeg Elena and pals under tito’s trance.png 26098491-4460-4386-BE27-1008C4D722E8.png What happened?.png What’s going on?.jpeg 056A96F9-658B-4DBF-915A-8B7CDA8A782F.png|Games over tito 5E99562E-BC23-4AF7-82B6-A140EF1B982D.png CA9A30D3-B42A-4506-87AF-FF4FD0B89997.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes